


The Hearts We Try To Hide

by Peter Nincompoop (Nightmare_Child)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dennis and Mac bang, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Peter%20Nincompoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Mac and Dennis' monthly dinners has a surprising end and Mac can't say that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearts We Try To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to jump on the MacDennis train, cause I love those assholes so much. Anyway this is my first fic for this fandom and pairing, so don't judge too harshly. I own nothing, all rights and characters belong to Rob McElhenney and FX. Anyway thanks for reading.

Dennis looked beautiful tonight, although that was nothing new. Dennis always looked beautiful, but tonight it was different, perfect porcelain skin, piercing blue eyes beneath long sweeping lashes, and of course his mouth. If Mac were a more verbose man, he would sing its praise endlessly. Supple and pinkened by the sheen of lip gloss, Dennis’ mouth was nothing short of delectable and if Mac wasn’t careful his roommate might catch him staring. He looked away quickly and reached for the glass of red wine before him. He chugged it down, hoping to settle the nerves in his stomach. It was easy at home, pretending he didn’t feel the way he did, but here amidst soft candlelight with the taste of wine sweet on his tongue, it was harder. Mac both looked forward to and dreaded their monthly dinners.

“Holy shit dude.” Dennis said suddenly.

“What?” asked Mac.

“Look at that chick.” Dennis said, pointing to a woman sitting alone a few tables away. “My god look at those breasts. They’re magnificent.”

“Wow, she is hot.” Mac agreed hollowly.

“I think I’m gonna go talk to her.” Dennis said half rising from his seat.

“Wait dude.” Mac said. “This is our monthly dinner dude, ya know this night’s about us. There’ll be plenty of other times to pick up chicks.”

“Yeah, but look at those tits man, they’re amazing.” Dennis said in that matter-of-factly way of his. “Just order for me and I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Sure.” Said Mac, trying to hide his disappointment. He watched Dennis make his way over to the woman and hoped desperately that she’d turn him down but after a few minutes he was sitting across from her at the table.

Mac knew then, with a leaden weight in his heart, what would happen now. Mac would eat his dinner alone, would go home alone and would have to listen to Dennis having sex with that woman all night while trying to muffle his sobs into his pillow. This was supposed to be their night, the one night where Mac allowed himself to think about Dennis in ways he never allowed himself to any other time. It was over now though, Mac looked at Dennis across the room, how he leaned over the table toward her, his gentle smile. He longed to be sat across from that Dennis, but instead he sat alone. He considered just leaving, it’d be better than having to sit here and watch this, but he didn’t move. Maybe he was a masochist.

“Are you ready to order?” came of voice beside him, startling him out of his reverie.

“Umm, no. My friend will be back any minute, though. We’ll order then.” He said, wishing it were true.

“Can I get you another glass of wine?”

Mac saw Dennis take the woman’s hand and bring it to his lips. They were both smiling.

“Bring a bottle.” He said.

There was no way he was getting through this night sober.

* * *

 

 

Mac stood swaying at the door to his apartment, trying and failing to get his key into the lock. It was late and he was drunk. The night had gone just as he’d expected, Dennis had not come back and he’d eaten his dinner alone, and he’d watched Dennis and he’d drank. After a while, Denis and the woman had gotten up and left together. He’d made his way to the bar after that and dealt with his feelings the only way he knew how. And now he stood struggling to get into his own apartment. He thought about knocking, but figured Dennis would be too busy to let him in. On his fifth try he finally got his key into the lock and opened the door.

There was no sound in the darkened apartment, which surprised him. He shrugged it off and made his way through the dark towards his room. He was halfway across the living room when the room was suddenly flooded with light. He turned quickly to see Dennis sitting on the couch, hand on the lamp beside him. He folded his hands in his lap and looked calmly up at Mac.

“Hello Mac.” He said. “Did you have a good evening?”

“No dude, it sucked.” Mac replied, words only slightly slurred. “You totally bailed on me.”

“How did that make you feel?” asked Dennis.

“Pissed off.”

“Yet you did nothing.” Dennis said getting to his feet. “You watched us all night, but did nothing.”

“I wasn’t watching you dude. Get over yourself.” Mac took another step towards his room, not liking where this conversation was going. All he wanted was to find his bed and pass out, forgetting this whole night entirely.

Dennis had other ideas though. He stepped in front of Mac, blocking his path. “You think I couldn’t feel your eyes on me, you think I don’t notice the way you look at me?”

“What are you talking about?” Mac asked, chest tight with rising panic.

“Don’t play coy with me Mac.” Dennis said silkily. “I know the truth.”

“Whatever man. Shouldn’t you be banging that chick instead of bugging me?”

“She isn’t here.”

“What do you mean?” asked Mac. “I saw you two leave together.”

“I called her cab and she went home.” Said Dennis. “She was never even here.”

“Then you ruined our dinner for no reason?”

“I wanted to see what you’d do, see if I could make you jealous.” Said Dennis with a smirk. “Did I?”

“Why would I be jealous?” asked Mac, as casually as he could.

“Because you want me.” Dennis said. “We both know it’s true.”

“That’s stupid, I don’t, I’m not gay alright.” Mac said forcefully.

“Stop lying to yourself Mac.” Dennis said taking a step closer to him. “I have waited and waited for you to come to terms with this, but my patience is running thin. I won’t wait any longer.”

“Well you’re gonna have to, cause homosexuality is a sin and I am not gay.” Mac declared.

“Oh Mac.” Dennis said, closing the distance between them. “Dear, sweet Mac. You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me, I know you too well. Just admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you.” Said Dennis, leaning in to press his body against Mac’s. He could feel the hard line of Mac’s erection and he smiled. “Say it.”

“I can’t.” Mac said, not meeting his eyes.

Dennis reached between them, palming Mac’s half hard cock through his jeans. “Say it.” He whispered roughly into Mac’s ear.

“I want you.” Mac choked out against Dennis’ neck, burning with shame. “I want you Den, I always have.”

“That’s right, baby boy.” Dennis whispered, pulling back to look Mac in the eye. He placed a hand on Mac’s cheek.

Mac looked at Dennis pure adoration written into his features and Dennis flushed with his silent praise. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Mac’s lips. Mac melted into the kiss, wondering if he were dreaming and hoping to god he never woke up. Mac parted his lips and Dennis’ tongue was in his mouth, and it was soft and curious and he loved it. Dennis tasted like honey, like the sweetest dream. They parted, staying close.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Mac whispered against Dennis’ lips.

“So have I.” replied Dennis.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Dennis said with a smile. “Let’s go.” He took Mac’s hand and led him into his bedroom.

Dennis closed the door behind him and pulled Mac in for another kiss, this one more insistent. He gripped Mac’s waist and ground their hips together, eliciting a small gasp from Mac. Dennis pulled away and Mac mourned the loss of contact, until Dennis started tugging at his clothes eagerly. Dennis loosened Mac’s tie and pulled it and his shirt over his head. Dennis ran his hands down Mac’s abdomen, mapping every inch of skin he’d waited so long to touch. He reached down and popped the button on Mac’s jeans. The rasp of the zipper was loud in the quiet of the room. Dennis walked Mac back toward his bed, tugging his jeans down over his hips as he did. Dennis laid Mac down on the bed, pulling his jeans and shoes off.

Mac looked up at Dennis, reverently. He was nervous and his head was spinning. He wished he hadn’t drank so much and then Dennis was taking his own clothes off and the look Dennis gave him sent a bolt of lust through him, clearing his muddled mind. Dennis, stripped to his briefs, stood before him like a Greek god, taut lean muscle, slender hips. Mac’s cock twitched at the sight of him.

“My god, you look incredible.” Mac said.

Dennis didn’t say anything, only smirked and moved towards the bed. He climbed onto it, laying over Mac, their bodies pressed together. Dennis kissed Mac, deeply and so sweetly. He pulled back to whisper in Mac’s ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby boy.” He said kissing his way down Mac’s neck.

He peppered kisses over Mac’s chest and down his abdomen. When he reached the waistband of Mac’s boxers, he looked up at him with lust in his eyes. Dennis tugged the boxers down over Mac’s straining erection and tossed them aside.

“Looks good enough to eat.” He murmured and licked a stripe up Mac’s cock.

Mac gasped and thrust his hips upward eagerly. Dennis pinned him down as he took Mac into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the shaft, savoring the taste of him. He bobbed his head a few times, taking Mac deeper until he was writhing and whimpering under Dennis. Dennis pulled off him and their eyes met in a heated gaze.

“Look in the nightstand drawer.” Dennis said. “We’re gonna need it.”

Mac reached over and pulled the drawer open. After a moment of searching he pulled out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Dennis. Dennis popped the cap and coated his first two fingers with lube. He knelt between Mac’s thighs and ran his finger lightly over Mac’s hole. Mac shuddered and let out a small strangled sound. Dennis gently slipped his index finger into Mac, thrusting a few times, relishing the sounds he was drawing from his roommate. He added a second finger, scissoring them, stretching Mac open. Mac let out loud moan and thrust himself down onto Dennis’ fingers.

“Oh my God.” He cried out. “Dennis.”

“Tell me you like it.” Dennis said. Placing gentle kisses to Mac’s inner thighs as he finger fucked him.

“I like it.” Mac gritted out. “Oh fuck, I like it.”

“Good.” Said Dennis as he added a third finger. He thrust them into Mac, watching them swallowed by his greedy hole. Dennis reached down to palm his aching cock through his briefs. He slipped his fingers out and leaned back to wriggle out of his underwear. He reached for the bottle of lube and slicked his cock while Mac looked on, his gaze hungry.

Dennis positioned himself above Mac, rubbing the head of his cock against Mac’s slick hole. He leaned down and kissed Mac, all tongues and teeth and heat. He slowly pushed inside, swallowing Mac’s moan of pleasure. He bottomed out and paused for a moment, letting Mac adjust. Mac bucked his hips and that was all the encouragement Dennis needed. He pulled back and thrust into Mac again. Dennis set a gentle rhythm, fucking Mac languidly, relishing every second of it.

“God, you’re so tight.” Dennis moaned into Mac’s neck.

“Harder.” Mac said. “Fuck me harder.”

And Dennis, ever a gentleman, obliged him. He quickened his pace, driving into Mac again and again until Mac writhed beneath him, sounds like sobs issuing from his throat in a steady stream. Dennis gripped Mac’s hips hard enough to bruise and fucked him into the mattress. He angled his thrusts, cock brushing that sweet spot and Mac cried out, holding onto Dennis as if for dear life.

“You’re mine, you know that?” Dennis gritted out, punctuating every word with a thrust. “You belong to me.”

“I’m yours Den, only yours.” Mac said, reverently.

Dennis fucked Mac harder, their bodies moving together so sweetly, the wet slap of skin on skin loud in their ears. Dennis leaned down, capturing Mac’s lips in a rapturous kiss, drinking down his moans. God he was close, it had never been like this for him, for either of them. The feeling of Dennis’ cock inside him, the stretch and burn of it was like nothing Mac had ever felt. He had never known how good it could be, it felt like going home. All those lonely nights he’d spent thinking of this, imagining how it could be, didn’t come close. He looked up at Dennis and wondered why it had taken so long for this to happen. Dennis reached between them, taking Mac’s leaking cock in his hand, stoking in time with his thrusts. He ran his thumb over the head, watching the ecstasy on Mac’s face.

“Come for me, baby.” He whispered. “Just for me.”

At his words Mac’s orgasm overtook him in a rush of bone numbing pleasure. He spilled his seed between them, painting their abdomens with it, his walls fluttering deliciously around Dennis’ cock as he came, triggering Dennis’ own orgasm. Dennis slammed his hips into Mac’s coming with a cry as he filled Mac with his hot seed. He slipped out and collapsed against Mac, both of them breathing heavily. They lay like that for a long time, sweat cooling on their skin. Mac was the first to break the silence.

“My god, that was…”

“Amazing?” supplied Dennis.

“Yeah.” Mac agreed. “Sorry I waited so long.”

“That’s okay.” Dennis said gathering Mac in his arms and placing a soft kiss to his temple. “It was worth the wait.”

They drifted off in each other’s arms, a smile on Mac’s face and a peace in his heart he had never known.


End file.
